User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Hunger Games Simulator Show - Season 2 Episode 3
Title: Boys and Girls Starring Roles: Lisa Loud Lana Loud Token Black And Butters Stotch Appearances: Darwin Watterson And Splendid the Flying Squirrel *At a stage, Darwin is singing* Darwin: A B C D E F G... *Continues singing as we see Butters and Lana looking at Darwin, both sighs and looks at each other* *Later, all people enter outside* Lana: Thanks for inviting me for this evening, Butters! Butters: Yeah no problem, Lana... *Both smiles at each other as their faces comes closer to each other, until...* Lisa: Lana! I need to talk to you! *Lisa grabs Lana's arm and takes her* Token: Butters! I need to talk to you! *Token grabs Butters' arm and takes him* Lisa: Look, Lana! There is something you need to know about boys! Token: There is something you need to know about girls! Lisa: Boys are full of germs! Token: Girls are full of cooties! Lisa: Boys eats their own boogers! Token: Girls boss us boys, around! Lisa: Boys will get married to girls... Token: And one day, they breaks up with you! Butters: T-Token! Pls, Token! I think your... Token: Shush Butters! They never comes there for you! Lisa: Boys thinks we are dorks! Token: What do ya say? Butters: I don't wanna fight! Token: Come on, do it! Butters: Fine! Lisa: Are you with me? Lana: YEAH! *The boys and girls are now then coming back to each other in same spot from before, the all four are mad at each other* Lisa: Hi boys! Token: Hi girls! *Awkward silence... Suddenly, Token and Lisa fights... Like babies, just slaps their hands very uh quickly and Butters and Lana are tackling each other* Splendid: *He suddenly appears* STOP! Kids, kids... As a true man as i am! I suggest you all forgive each other, THE END! *Flies away again* Kids: Thanks Splendid!... *Suddenly all four looks at each other in guilt* Token: Hi girls i am so sorry for having a thing against you... Butters: Yeah me too! <:( Sorry girls! Lisa: Hey, boys are ok! Lana: Yeah! Butters: So are girls! *Everybody smiles at each other... UNTIL Token punches Lisa at her face* Token: JK! Girls sucks! BAHAHAH! Lisa: THAT'S IT! >:/ *She holds a huge weapon* Time to die! Token: WOAH! No ya don't! *He uses Butters as a shield* Lana: BUTTERS! :O NOOOO! *In slow motion, saves him kind off, Lisa shoots as an explosion is made* Token: *Thinks he still holds Butters, he thinks later he notice and not thinks, but he thinks he died* I am dead ain't i? Huh? *Notices* *Lisa, Lana and Butters isn't seen, just dust and a huge hole on ground, Token is the only one who survived the weapon then* Woah! Eheheh!... I guess girls are ok? *Shrugs* Winner: Token Black! Token: IMPORTANT MESSAGE: Listen kids, it doesn't matter IF your a boy or girl, girls rules! So does boys! Nobody is better, nobody is perfect, nobody is the special one, why? Because BOTH are good, BOTH are perfect and BOTH are special and important, i sure teached my lesson today! Don't be a jerk to girls, boys! Same thing for you girls, don't be jerks to us! The End! Category:Blog posts